musicfandomcom-20200222-history
International Institute for Young Musicians
The International Institute for Young Musicians (IIYM) Summer Music Academy is a summer music camp for young pianists of the highest caliber. Founded in 1990 by University of Kansas professor Scott McBride Smith, the IIYM has grown to become an internationally renowned summer camp that attracts high-level teenage pianists from around the world, mostly from around the United States, China, and Canada. Many of the camp's students have won national and international piano competitions, performed with orchestras, and study at some of the top pre-college music programs in the United States. Since 2004, IIYM has included an annual International Piano Competition. 14 semifinalists are chosen through video prescreening rounds to compete in the live competition, with 6 contestants advancing into the finals. Prizes total up to $25,000. The prizewinners of the competition are immediately rewarded with performances in the local area. For students, day-to-day life at the camp includes piano practice, private lessons with faculty, and classes in music recording, music theory, and composition. Through the approval of faculty members, students are permitted to sign-up for student recitals, which take place in the late afternoons and evenings. Many former students of the IIYM have continued their music studies at top-level conservatories, and achieved recognition at the National YoungArts, Van Cliburn International Piano Competition in Fort Worth, International Chopin Competition in Warsaw, International Tchaikovsky Competition in Moscow, the Art Livre Competition in Brazil, the Hammamatsu Competition in Japan, Gina Bachauer Competition at Juilliard, the Chinese Arts Competition, and in contests sponsored by the American String Teachers Association and the Music Teachers National Association of the United States. The summer camp takes place annually on the campus of the University of Kansas in July. Students are housed on the dormitories of the University, with most activities taking place in the music building. Faculty The IIYM's faculty primarily consists of University of Kansas piano faculty, as well as several visiting professors from all across the United States. * Vladimir Valjarevic, Mannes College and Rutgers University faculty * John McCarthy, San Francisco Conservatory of Music faculty * Jack Winerock, University of Kansas faculty * Fei Xu, private piano teacher from Phoenix, Arizona * Michael Kirkendoll, University of Kansas faculty * Scott McBride Smith, University of Kansas faculty * Chenggan Yang, Sichuan Conservatory of Music faculty * Jeremy Siskind, Western Michigan University faculty IIYM International Piano Competition Prizewinners Since its inception in 2004, many the competition's former laureates have gone onto achieve significant success on the international concert stage. 2017 First Prize – * Jessica Zhang Second Prize – * Caleb Borick Third Prize – * Tristan Paradee Audience Prize – * Chi Zhang Finalist Prizes – * Michael Huy Nugyen * Chi Zhang * Jarrett Takaki Semi-Finalists – * Caleb Borick * Justin Cai * Aditya Deshpande * Zijan Lin * Jessica Ma * Michael Huy Nugyen * Tristan Paradee * Janet Phang * Jairus Rhoades * Jarrett Takaki * Michael Wu * Chi Zhang * Jessica Zhang * Vivian Zhao Alternates – * Queenie Huang * Matthew Knight Jury – * Kenneth Broadway * Kevin Chance * Fei Xu * Xiaohong Zhao 2016 First Prize – * Catherine Huang Second Prize – * Jessica Zhang Third Prize – * Leah Deobald Audience Prize – * Jessica Zhang Finalist Prize – * Collin Jinks * Noah Qiu * Hang Zhong 2015 First Prize – * Samuel Xu Second Prize – * Chi Barry Zhang Third Prize – * Anastasia Magamedova Audience Prize – * Noah Qiu Finalist Prize – * David Geng * Millicent McFall * Noah Qiu Semifinalists – * Justin Cai * Seoyun Baek * Hans Chan * Audrey Cheng * Shuheng Zhang * Nathan Qi * Edison Tsai * Kelin Wang Jury members – * Jie Bu * Ingrid Clarfield * Jack Winerock 2014 First Prize – * John Wang Second Prize – * Brian Le Third Prize – * Guobi Liu Audience Prize – * John Wang Finalist Prize – * Ulises Magaña de la Paz * Litian Xie * Chi Barry Zhang Semi-Finalists * Seoyun Baek * David Geng * Benjamin Kolot * Anastasia Magademova * Liam Mayo * Millicent McFall * Alexandra Rice * Shandee Teruya 2013 First Prize – * Evan Lin Second Prize – * Sarah Rasmussen Third Prize – * Luke Ratcliffe Audience Prize – * Evan Lin Finalist Prize – * Brian Le * Eric Lin * Patrick Pan Semi-Finalists – * David Nie * Roger Shen * Claire Lee * Alice Zhu * Hannah Shin * Vanessa Haynes * Kadar Qian * Katrina Jia * Jason Kim 2012 First Prize – * Chaeyoung Park Second Prize – * Evan Lin Third Prize – * Rieko Tsuichida Audience Prize – * Chaeyoung Park Finalist Prize – * Evelyn Mo * Trenton Takaki * Alice Zhu 2011 First Prize * Anna Han Second Prize – * Jonathan Mamora * Yangmingtian Zhao Third Prize – NOT AWARDED Audience Prize – * Yangmingtian Zhao Finalist Prize – * Lorranine Marie Chung * Chaeyoung Park * Albert Wang 2010 First Prize – NOT AWARDED Second Prize – * Chelsea De Souza * Frank Wu Third Prize – * Aileen Gozali Audience Prize – * Joseph Eisele Finalist Prize – * Kevin Ahfat * Jina Kim 2009 First Prize – * Fantee Jones Second Prize – * Alan Woo Third Prize – * Rieko Tsuchida Audience Prize – * Alan Woo Honorable Mentions – * Christine Woo * Pan Xiao * Min Joo Yi 2008 First Prize – * Anna Han Second Prize – * { Dominic Cheli * Kate Liu * Micah McLauren Audience Prize – * Dominic Cheli Honorable Mentions – * Carolynn Cong * Sean Yeh 2007 First Prize – * Rozalyn Chok Second Prize – * Alan Woo Third Prize – * George Fu Audience Prize – * George Fu Honorable Mentions – * Colin Barnett-Hart * Yvonne Chen * Christine Kim 2006 First Prize – * Mi Eun Kim Second Prize – * Ronald Ho Third Prize – * Yi-Ju Lai Honorable Mentions – * George Fu * Monica Liu * Alec Tauscher 2005 First Prize – * Charlie Albright Second Prize – * Veronica Shi Third Prize – * Erin Hales Audience Prize – * Veronica Shi Honorable Mentions – * Yvonne Chen * Yi-Ju Lai * Page Moon 2004 First Prize – * Kwok-Wai Lio Second Prize – * Grace Ma Third Prize – * Eric Chen Audience Prize – * Daniel Suo Notable alumni * Charlie Albright – International Concert Pianist, winner of IIYM's 2005 Competition * Kate Liu – bronze medalist of the XVII International Chopin Piano Competition, winner of IIYM's 2008 Competition References External links * Category:Music education organizations Category:Summer camps in Kansas